What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/DreamWorks Classics/Big Idea Entertainment
(GRAFx Studios) (Big Idea Entertainment)|Row 7 title = Founders|Row 7 info = Phil Vischer Mike Nawrocki|image = 200px}}Big Idea Entertainment (formerly known as Big Idea Productions and Big Idea, Inc., or simply as Big Idea) is an American Christian animation studio best known for its computer-animated VeggieTales series of Christian-themed preschool home videos. It is a subsidiary of DreamWorks Classics, which in turn is owned by DreamWorks Studios, a subsidiary of NBCUniversal, a division of Comcast. As soon as VeggieTales was cancelled in March 2018, its HQ in Nashville closed, but some of the company's operations continued. Company history Big Idea was founded in 1989 under the name GRAFx Studios by Phil Vischer to create graphics in television commercials. In 1991, Vischer created a 12-second short film called Mr. Cuke's Screen Test. This short inspired him and Mike Nawrocki to createVeggieTales in 1993. The company's first video, Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, was released the same year. Rapidly running out of office space, Big Idea relocated to the Chicago suburbs in 1997 with the purchase of the DuPage Theater in Lombard, Illinois However, renovation delays, unforeseen building conditions, and lengthy zoning battles resulted. In the interim, the company was guided by City of Lombard officials to rent space at the Yorktown Center, a local mall. In 2003, after management and financial issues and a lawsuit by Lyrick Studios in 2001, Big Idea declared bankruptcy and was auctioned off to Classic Media. After purchase by Classic Media, the company relocated to Nashville in 2004. In March 2009, Entertainment Rights sold its UK- and US-based subsidiaries, including Big Idea and Classic Media, to Boomerang Media. As of 2011 Big Idea, Inc. has been repackaged officially as Big Idea Entertainment, LLC. In July 2012, Big Idea's parent company, Classic Media, was acquired by DreamWorks Studios and adsorbed into DreamWorks Classics. On April 28, 2016, NBCUniversal announced that it would be acquiring DreamWorks Studios for $3.8 billion. The sale was completed on August 22, 2016. On July 3, 2018, Vischer confirmed that Big Idea's offices in Nashville were shut down shortly after employees continue to work for Big Idea, and have not been laid off. In March 2019, it was announced that the Trinity Broadcasting Network was picking up the broadcasting rights to a new VeggieTales series to air on their networks.Vischer confirmed on Twitter that he and Nawrocki were both returning to Big Idea as full-time staff to work on the series, tentatively titled The VeggieTales Show. VeggieTales history VeggieTales is a series of children's computer animated films featuring anthropomorphic vegetables and conveying moral themes based on Christianity, spliced with joking references to pop culture and current events. VeggieTales was created by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki, who also provide many of the voices. VeggieTales has also been released as books, games, and many other branded items such as toys and clothing. Additionally, the series has been adapted for television broadcast on Qubo (where it aired from September 9, 2006, to September 5, 2009) and on Netflix where DreamWorks Animation Television produced two series, VeggieTales in the House (which ran from November 26, 2014 to September 23, 2016) and VeggieTales in the City (which ran from February 24 to September 15, 2017). Filmography Feature films Released films Direct-to-Video programs Television specials Television series Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality Category:Companies Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Category:Television animation companies Category:American animation studios Category:Computer animation Category:Big Idea Entertainment Category:VeggieTales Category:Christian Category:Christian companies Category:Christian animation